The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘USFUC0901’.
The new Fuchsia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan. The objective of the breeding program is to create new mounding and freely branching Fuchsia cultivars with numerous attractive flowers and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Fuchsia plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor on Jun. 12, 2008 in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan of a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 08FJ03-01, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number 08FJ07-02, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Fuchsia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan on Sep. 14, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Higashiomi, Shiga, Japan since Sep. 15, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.